


Spring meets Halloween

by Skys_the_limit_1324



Series: Seasons May Change [8]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skys_the_limit_1324/pseuds/Skys_the_limit_1324
Summary: When Jackol meets the newest and youngest spirit, they quickly get along, and Jackol finds a new purpose.
Series: Seasons May Change [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792021
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Spring meets Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This series goes along with the "Seasons May Change" series, but it's also it's own story line as well. So, I introduce the first in my new series of one-shots and arcs, "Battling Nightmares"

Jackol had heard from Reaper about the arrival of a new spirit. Prim Rose was the first since Jackol became a spirit himself about 149 years ago. It was Halloween in the year of 1864, so Jackol thought he might as well stop by the southern hemisphere and say hello.

He flew around as a crow until he spotted her. He landed on the ground nearby and turned into his usual form.

"Hello" Jackol said from behind Prim Rose.

Prim Rose turned around to see Jackol waving to her. "Hello, are you a spirit too?"

"Indeed I am" Jackol said while taking off his mask. "My name's Jack O. Lantern, the spirit of Halloween, but if you want, you can just call me Jackol" he said with a bit of bow. 'What's your name?"

"I'm Prim Rose" She said. "I'm the spirit of Spring. So why are you here, if you don’t mind me asking?"

“I don’t mind” Jackol said. “I heard about their being a new spirit and decided to drop by and say hello.”

They shook hands with each other. When Prim Rose pulled her hand away, she found a piece of butterscotch candy in her hand. She smiled upon seeing the treat in her hand.

"How did you do that?" Prim Rose asked.

"A bit of practice and watching others preform magic tricks" Jackol said. "It's quite interesting to watch how some people are able to pull off tricks with nothing but clever thinking and a bit of misdirection."

"Were you also a human before being a spirit?" Prim Rose asked.

Jackol sighed a bit before answering. "Yep, almost 150 years ago. I was 13 years when I became a spirit. Used to have a family, but I lost my parents when I was little and I still never knew what happened to my Big Sister."

"I don't remember a lot about my family, but I remember enough to know a little about what my parents and older brother were like."

"Now what kind of brother was he?" Jackol asked. "Was he the lay back do nothing brother" he said while leaning against a tree. "or maybe he was the "You better make sure this gets done before Mom comes home" kind of brother" he said while standing up straight. He then brakes into a silly dance. "or was he silly kind of brother who would try to make you WAAHH!" Jackol exclaimed as he slipped on loose rock.

"Are you okay?" Prim Rose asked.

Jackol got up into a seated position. He was dizzy at first until he shook his head. Now that he wasn't dizzy, he looked at Prim Rose and simply said "Whoops".

Prim Rose starts to snicker a bit until she was bursting with laughter. Jackol starts laughing with her. They laughed until their stomachs hurt. After what felt like hours of laughing, they calmed down.

"I don't know why, but that was hilarious" Prim Rose said, still slightly laughing.

"I know" Jackol said. "You know, I was thinking, if you don't mind, what if we were to be siblings. If not, would you at least be my friend?"

Prim Rose thought about it before answering Jackol. "Sure thing... big brother."

Jackol smiled. He still wishes to learn of what happened to his older sister, but for now, it's nice to have a family again.

Neither of the young spirits noticed a pair of yellow eyes watching them, before they disappear into the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> Pitch will be making more appearances later on as well. I will transition from just having the characters playing around to adding more challenges for them to face.


End file.
